


Office Lunch

by Revy34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Consensual Violence, Futanari, Humiliation, I have yet to write a story where Korra doesn't have a dick, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy34/pseuds/Revy34
Summary: Korra is dropping by for lunch at Asami's office, but it soon becomes apparent that she has some different plans in mind with her girlfriend.Futa Korra x sub Asami. Don't like don't read.





	Office Lunch

It was a coin toss every time Korra came by Asami's office. Either she just wanted lunch, which was very sweet, or she was out to prove to Asami why the Avatar was in charge in this relationship.

Today, it seemed to be lunch. They went out, ate a quick bite at a good street vender Asami knew a block down, and went back to her office right away.

"I'm just glad I got to see you today, since I missed you this morning." Korra said, running her hand through Asami's hair.

"Well, I knew you came in really late last night, so I thought I'd let you sleep."

"That's so sweet of you. Still, you know how much I like to watch you get dressed."

The CEO smiled. She did know that about her girlfriend. Whenever Korra was watching, she took her time even more than usual, putting on her make-up, doing her hair, and especially stockings, because the Avatar had a huge fetish for stockings.

"But you also know what I like more than you putting on make-up, right?" She whispered, leaning into Asami's ear. "Ruining it."

Her fist instantly clenched in the CEO's hair, yanking her down painfully to her crotch, where Asami could clearly feel Korra's dick getting hard. Fully erect, it stood twelve inches long, and frequently destroyed every hole she had.

And Asami wouldn't have it any other way.

While Korra might have a thing for feet in stockings, Asami's thing was being humiliated. In private or in public. Korra taking control of her was just the best thing in the world, and going from being in charge of a great company where everyone is constantly brown-nosing her, to being used as a piece of fuck meat good for little else was the best thing in the world.

And her girlfriend usually took this even further. Sometimes she wouldn't allow Asami to wear clothes. Sometimes she made her wear a buttplug or other toys all day long. No underwear was almost a given for the CEO by now. Korra also had a thing for hairy pussies, so Asami just let it grow wild. She was basically a slave to the Avatar, a toy to be used, and that was the way she liked it.

"Can I suck your dick, Mistress? Please let me."

"Good little bitch, you're learning. Come on, we haven't got all day." Asami pulled Korra's dick free from her pants, it slapping her in the face as she did. It was almost as big as her head and as wide as her arm, so the CEO was always intimidated by it, no matter how many times she tugged, sucked, or fucked it.

She quickly wrapped her lips around the tip and started sucking, in exactly the way she knew Korra liked. Clearly the Avatar agreed, juging by the content sigh escaping from her lips.

But it wasn't enough for Korra. She used her other hand to fist Asami's hair as well, and pulled her all the way down on her dick, forcing it deep into her throat. Asami's gag reflex kicked in hard, but it was no match for her girlfriend's arms. She could feel the slime struggling to come up her throat, the tears leaking from her eyes, ruining her non-waterproof make-up, because ruined was Korra's favorite state to have the CEO on.

Just before Asami started choking, the Avatar pulled her dick free, letting her gasp for breath. Not that it mattered much, her lipstick was already completely ruined, smeared over her cheeks and Korra's dick. Would look good with here mascara, that would have completely run out by now as well, so it wouldn't matter.

But Korra wasn't done yet. "Come on, let's see those sad tits of yours." She said, and without waiting for Asami, she just grabbed her blouse and ripped it open all the way, popping off every single button. The Avatar wasnt wrong though, Asami's tits were her worst feature. Saggy, sad, puffy nipples, and already looking like she was 85 and had given birth to half a dozen children to suck them dry by the time she was 23.

The only good thing was when she was riding Korra cowgirl, at least the Avatar could enjoy them bouncing around, but that wouldn't be the case now. "Bend over your desk. I'm gunna paint your face with cum and pussy juice, and my dick is my brush." Asami obeyed quietly, smiling as she felt Korra's fingers run through her hairy bush. She wasn't wearing underwear as per usual, but that was made extra good by wearing a skirt today. Made getting fucked easier.

Korra slipped easily into her pussy, with the CEO already being wet from the humiliation. She pushed Asami's face into her desk, and showed no mercy with the way she fucked her. "Fuck, this pussy is loose. Are you giving yourself up as a perk for the factory workers?"

The CEO would have loved to do that, but Korra liked exclusivity unless it was her getting to do the fucking. Quite regularly did she fuck other girls in the ass while Asami watched and then made her suck her dick clean. "No, Mistress, I would never. It's just your huge dick that makes it feel loose."

The Avatar scoffed while spanking her a few times and squeezing her tits. They were bouncing back and forth nicely as Korra fucked her, but this wouldn't do for her, and she soon thought up new ways of humiliating her slave. "Where you keep your lipstick? Go get it." Asami rose back up, but was rudely shoved down to the ground. "All fours, like a bitch. Can't let any human get the impression that you are as good as they are."

She smiled, feeling her pussy get wetter, and Korra wouldn't tell her to get her lipstick if she wasn't planning on using it for the purposes of humiliating Asami some more. She quickly fetched it from her purse, the rough carpet tearing open her stockings and leaving rugburn on her knees, but that didn't matter. The Avatar snatched the lipstick out of her hand and roughly took Asami's chin in her own. "Now hold still, you little bitch." She started writing on the CEO's forehead, and when she was done, moved down to her chest to write some more. "Almost a work of art. Now get back to sucking so I can finish it."

Asami only took one quick look in the mirror at herself, seeing the word 'SLAVE' written on her forehead, and 'UGLY BITCH' on her chest. But she didn't have long to enjoy that sight, as she had a dick to suck. Her pussy was getting so wet from even just thinking about what her mistress had just done to her, but she wouldn't dare touch herself. Doing that would come with severe punishment.

"Yeah, you just keep sucking." Korra smiled, grabbing Asami's hair again and forcing her dick down her slave's throat. Perhaps a little further than the CEO could really take it, but that wasn't the point. Putting her in her place was, and stretching her body to the limit was just a part of that. "Ahh, fuck, you filthy slut, get ready to take it." Korra pulled her dick back from Asami's throat, who coughed loudly in an attempt to catch her breath again, but this wasn't to the Avatar's liking, as it earned her a smack in the face. "Did I tell you to look away? Face my dick, eyes open!"

The CEO did that, knowing that Korra liked to cum into her eyes. She liked the idea of doing some permanent damage to Asami, who wouldn't mind that. Just that her eyes were a bit of a bad idea, because she needed her eyes. She would be totally up for Korra tearing her back to shreds with a bullwhip, that would be hot as fuck. But for now, it was limited to just taking a cumshot to the face.

And as was normal for Korra, the cumshot she delivered was fucking huge. Some of it went into Asami's hair, a little bit into her open mouth, but the majority just landed on her cheeks and her forehead. A single spurt went into her right eye, ensuring that she'd be going to work with pinkeye for the next couple of days. That was also part of why Korra liked it.

When she was done, it started dribbling down, leaking onto what remained of the CEO's silk red blouse. "Haa, that's better." The Avatar sighed. "Stand." She commanded, and nodded approvingly while looking over what she had done to Asami. The ruined hair and make up, the torn clothes, the red skin on her knees and where she hit her, the degrading words, and the cum to top it all off. "Now you're a work of art."

"I sure feel like one." Asami smiled back.

"Good, because you're staying like this for the rest of the day. If you try to clean yourself up, you'll be wearing nothing but your cat outfit or my cum for all of next week, you understand me?"

The CEO blushed at the sound of that, because it was appealing, were it not that she just had to work, and she couldn't very well do that dress like a cat. Certainly not Korra's cat, because all she would have was a tail in her ass and a pair of ears on her head. "I understand, Mistress."

"That's a good little bitch. Maybe if you're a good girl, we can have some more fun when you get home."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was more fun than I probably should have with this.


End file.
